entheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Lashuns
Native Name The first beings to ever have walked Entheria by the name of Lashun, they do not use the prefix, and only call themselves “Lashun” Appearance Red Dragons are the embodiment of fire, out of all the Dragon Lashun they tend to be one of the largest, only competing with their white cousins for raw size. These Lashuns stand nearly a full foot above even the tallest Estridian, have fiery red hair, matching the scales of their transformed self, have a pair of large, thick horns jetting back from their heads and bright yellow eyes, looking like molten gold. The tails of the Red Dragons are heavy and thick, as this type of dragon tends to use it more as a weapon than anything else. When transformed, their breath is fire, making them the ones who can spread destruction the quickest. Green Dragons are the embodiment of wind, and are the physically smallest of all Dragon Lashun, even if still tall by human standards. Their hair is green, matching the scales of their transformed self. Their horns are sleeker and smaller than most of the others, and their eyes are the deepest emerald. The tails of the Green Dragons are the most slender of all the Dragon Lashuns, and with a horizontal fin, as this type of dragon uses his tail to balance himself in flight. When transformed, their breath is wind, making them the kings of the skies for this very reason. Blue Dragons are the embodiment of lightning, smaller than Red and White Dragons, but not as small as Green Dragons. Their hair is blue, matching the scales of their transformed self. They usually have a single, large horn, with many smaller spike like horns near their cranium, usually occult by their hair, and their eyes are of the most royal of violet. The tails of Blue Dragons are thick and wide, due to their tendency of sunbathing, they use it to catch as much sunlight as they can in their natural desert habitat. When transformed, their breath is lightning, deadly against single targets, especially because of their tendency to go right through the victim, leaving a large, smoldering hole where it struck. White Dragons are the embodiment of ice, and alongside the Red Dragons, are the largest and most brutish of all the Dragon Lashun. Their hair is completely white, matching the scales of their transformed self. Their horns jet backwards like that of the Red Dragons, but are much more polished and sleek, and their eyes are the purest of silver. The tails of White Dragons have vertical fins along them, as they’re adept at swimming in ice cold waters, and surprising their prey from below the ice. When transformed, their breath is ice, and they freeze the target in place, readying them for the final blow. Black Dragons are the embodiment of poison and death. They stand closer to the height of the Blue Dragons, and their hair is raven black, matching the scales of their transformed self. Their horns are segmented, and curve forwards and down, similar to rams, but straighter. Their eyes are completely black, giving them a slightly unnerving appearance. Their tails have two vertical fins, one at the very end, large and wide, and another at the middle to stabilize. Black Dragons are the most adept swimmers of all the Lashuns, and their tails reflect that. When transformed, their breath is poison, not as immediately deadly as the others, but capable of spanning a very large area, and slowly propping their enemies to fall, one by one. Dragons Lashuns tend to grow as their mastery over their dragon form progresses, getting larger in their dragon forms. Inexperienced ones average at roughly the size of a small wyvern. But when they grow in power, their dragon forms grow exponentially, getting to become nearly as large as a true dragon. History The history of the Lashun state can be best described as uneventful. In her infinite wisdom and knowledge, the Golden Queen has protected the Lashun nation from all outside threats, and has advised her more aggressive subjects against the expansion to claim outside territory. Those who do not heed her word, usually face exile. Theirs is the oldest civilized state in the continent, and the first to start recording history. Yet, because of their isolationist policies, they spent the majority of their time in the city they built, expanding upwards, increasing the city’s beauty and wealth over the years. Aside from a few skirmishes with the neighboring Mayarat and Beast Lashun bandits, the only major danger the Dragons ever faced was the Great Demon War. But even then, under the protection of a being who was as great as the primevals they had nothing to fear. The dragons were not oblivious to the damage this demonic invasion caused to the world’s balance however, and in an effort to prevent another anomaly such as that one, they tirelessly work alongside the other nations, their officials, and the many prominent guilds of Entheria, mainly the Magi Fellowship and the Grand Alchemist Circle. As such, they tend to have a friendly relation with all other nations, and are known to be wise and respectable diplomats. Legends It is stated that when the world was young, and the first beings drew breath, a magnificent creature walked the lands, and settled her nest where the first rays of sunshine bathed the continent at the start of each day. This creature had many children in her likeness, but none was equal to her magnificence. Her first borns were the ones we call true dragons, prideful creatures, they rivaled her in power, size and strength. As powerful as they were, the true dragons could not submit to her, rather, they mistook her desire and struggled, each going their separate ways. The wyverns followed suit, but in an attempt to make them need her she made them lesser creatures, animals, and as such they could not be the family she wanted to cultivate. They flew away as well, merging with the fauna of the young continent. The First left her nest, looking for the family she desired, she observed primitive mortal civilizations and saw in them what she had always desired. With her magic she disguised herself as one of them, and had a taste of what she truly desired. She returned to her nest, and this time she gave birth to the Lashuns, creatures with both the perfections of dragons, and the imperfections of mortals. The Lashuns loved their mother, and she found her happiness. Many years later, she had her last offspring, a Golden Dragon, just like she was. She loved her daughter, and raised her with the values she held dear, before passing from our world. Society The Dragons are few in number, but their military might is considered in high regards by other militaristic societies in Entheria. They have never once started or provoked a war, but their lands were never once breached. The Dragons do not seek war, but rather relationships, information, and knowledge. Ancient history, artifacts and arcane texts are highly prized. While wealth, military might and commercial influence are viewed as insignificant for the Dragons, as such things are incredibly commonplace in their society. They are fewer in number compared to the other races, and live much longer. They do not tend to leave their country often, and those that do usually long for return. The best way to describe their few city would be Utopian, as the extravagant beauty, riches and lack of poverty suggests perfection, pure and simple. The city state is governed by five representatives, each of them a different colored dragon, and they answer to their heir of the golden dragon, the only true golden dragon alive, daughter of the one before her, tracing the lineage to the very first dragon. The Queen is a benevolent, godlike figure, who shares her interests with the rest of her subjects, to preserve and protect what was always, and always will be, theirs. Category:Lashuns Category:Playable races